


Cotton sheets

by katielee002



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katielee002/pseuds/katielee002
Summary: A short, fluffy/smutty piece of Lena's thoughts about Kara covered only in a sheet. Most likely a one-shot.





	Cotton sheets

_Morning…_

A woman grunted softly as she shifted from the side onto her back. The soft prancing of paws on the wooden floor drifted towards the woman’s ears, but it fell against her sleep-muffled senses. An elegant, soft muzzle nudged the slender hand suspended off the edge of the bed. Another woman pushed herself up on one elbow, a tea-green cotton sheet drifting down slightly to reveal a fair complexion, tastefully speckled with the occasional dark freckle, the generous swell of full breasts; the sheet just modest enough to leave nothing to the imagination. She pushes herself up just a bit more to glance at the canine companion.

“Good morning, Yakul.”

The red greyhound with bright cream patches above his expressive caramel brown eyes tilted his head to glance at the other woman before letting out a soft snort. The woman smiled and lifted a finger to her lips.

“Keep it a secret from her, okay?”

The greyhound trotted over to the other side, long tail wagging back and forth a few times as the other woman rubbed the short hairs of his muzzle affectionately. He wagged his tail a few times before leaping gracefully onto the bed, settling in the space separating the two women. He snorted contently, resting his head on the woman’s leg. The woman relaxed back onto the pillow, folding her arms beneath her head. A smile appeared on her face as feelings of warmth bubbled from within her.

_She’s so gorgeous._

She gazed at the other woman, the delicate, tea-green cotton sheet covering the very, very deliciously naked body of her partner. The blonde hair usually worn in a tomboyish half-bun; tousled messily with sleep, splayed on the pillow. The slow rise and fall of the woman’s chest beneath the sheet. The slight swell of breasts. Her heart swelled almost painfully. It hurt so much, she almost couldn’t breathe.

 _I love her so much_.

Grinning, she eased herself over, her long dark hair falling onto the woman’s body. She tenderly caressed the woman’s cheek as she leaned in closer.

“You. Are. Absolutely. Delicious.” She whispered, before pressing her lips to the woman’s, threading her fingers into the woman’s scalp. She smiled as she felt the woman beneath her begin to wake from her slumber. She moved closer, massaging the woman’s scalp in ways she knew drove her crazy.

“I love you. So much.” She murmured between kisses, her kisses becoming more desperate as she fought to convey the bursting feeling in her chest. She deepened the kiss as soon as the woman’s lips parted slightly, letting her weight press into her body.

_The solid feel of her body…_

“Intoxicating…” She mouthed against the woman’s lips before claiming them in another kiss. She reached for the woman’s hand, interlacing their fingers before sliding them above her head and pressing them into the bed.

“You’re so beautiful.” She breathed hotly against the woman’s ear, relishing in the shudder and heat that rises from her skin. She nipped the woman’s earlobe, solidly pressing into the soft flesh as she trailed down the woman’s abdomen beneath the sheet. She smirked cheekily as she felt the slick moistness beyond the rectangular strip of hair the woman kept.

“And I love how wet you are for me.” She husked, dipping her fingers where the soft flesh gave way. The woman’s eyes were open and staring at the ceiling, dazed from just waking up and from her…ministrations.

“Tell me. Who do you belong to?” She pressed her palm firmly against the woman’s pubic bone, thrusting her wrist once. A sharp gasp of air was her reply, so soft she almost missed it.

“I’m yours.” She gasped as she bucked her hips into the woman’s hand.

“Always. Yours.” She chokes out as the woman peppered kisses to her neck, biting down lightly and sucking the skin while thrusting deeper inside of her. The woman shifted her body, putting a leg in between both of the dazed woman’s.

“Lift your knee for me, darling?” She breathlessly murmurs, releasing an intentional moan as she felt the welcome smooth skin of her partner’s leg. The woman beneath her moaned as well, pushing up perhaps a bit higher.

“I know you’re close.” She whispered, feeling the searing heat tightening around her fingers. She squeezed their joined hands.

“Help me catch up?” She murmured, going up for a deep kiss. She shuddered with pleasure as her partner aggressively slipped her tongue into her mouth and hiked her knee higher, the woman grinding herself on it. She felt herself getting close in a time that would’ve been embarrassing if she didn’t trust her partner so much.

“Ngh! I’m so close.” The woman gasped as she shakily broke from the kiss, her partner chasing her lips.

“Me too.” Her partner threaded her free hand through her long dark brown hair, pulling it back a bit roughly.

“Lena!” The short-haired woman gasped as she clung to the other woman.

“Kara!” The long-haired woman yelled as she felt the edges of orgasm creeping towards the climax. Kara murmured against Lena’s straining neck before biting down roughly on her pulse point.

“Come for me, baby.”

Lena screamed, throwing her head back as her hips moved erratically against Kara’s thigh, wrist thrusting into the woman’s body. Kara breathed raggedly against Lena’s neck, hot breath hitting the skin of her collarbone in spurts as she rode out the waves of her pleasure as well.

Lena collapsed onto Kara’s body, the other woman pulling her into a languid, exhausted kiss. Breaking the kiss, they rested their sweaty foreheads against each other, sharing a silly smile. They both giggled, Kara turning to snuggle into Lena’s chest. She closed her eyes, listening to the still racing heartbeat underneath the soft skin.

“Good morning.” She murmured sleepily, enjoying the tingle in her body from Lena’s fingers massaging her scalp. Lena smiled as she planted a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“A good morning indeed.”

Yakul, who had wandered off at some point, announced his re-entry into the bedroom with a snort and leaped onto the bed, nose checking the faces of the two women. Kara turned around to pet the greyhound’s muzzle.

“Good morning, Yakul.”

The two women languidly sat up, Lena admiring the view for a few moments longer propped up on her elbows.

“You really are gorgeous.” She commented, trailing a hand down the woman’s bare back. Kara wiggled, turning around to frown at her, slightly embarrassed.

“Oh…”

Lena grinned as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders, pressing her body into the warm back. “That innocent ‘I-don’t-know-what-you-mean’ quality about you is also so irresistible.” She cooed.

“Right, Yakul?” She smiled, reaching for and rubbing the spot behind the greyhound’s ears. Kara turned her head to face her.

“Also?” She questioned, pulling the sheet up to ward off the coolness of the room. Lena grinned as she pushed her weight onto Kara’s, toppling them slightly.

“Mmhmm~ You look absolutely delicious covered only by that sheet, darling.”


End file.
